1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector simultaneously connected to a mother board, a daughter board, and a ribbon cable.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used popularly for interconnection between two electrical devices which may be a mother board, a hard drive or the like. Normally, an edge card connector is mounted on a mother board and electrically connects a daughter board to the mother board, while a ribbon cable connector is mounted on a printed circuit board such as a mother board or a daughter board and connects a ribbon cable to the printed circuit board. Therefore, for connections between a mother board, a daughter board, and a ribbon cable at least two electrical connectors must be used, which may occupy space and raise cost. It is requisite to provide a new electrical connector which may electrically connect the mother board, the daughter board, and the ribbon cable together for cost down consideration.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for simultaneously connecting to a mother board, a daughter board, and a ribbon cable.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector comprising a body portion comprising a vertical portion and a horizontal portion connected to the vertical portion. A reception slot is defined in the vertical portion. A plurality of contacts are received within the body portion. Each contact includes a first section disposed in the reception slot and a second section disposed in the horizontal portion.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an electrical assembly comprising a body portion mounted on a mother board and comprising a vertical portion and a horizontal portion connected to the vertical portion. A reception slot is defined in the vertical portion. A daughter board is partially retained in the reception slot. A plurality of contacts are received within the body portion. Each contact includes a first section disposed in the reception slot and a second section disposed in the horizontal portion.